Mario Kart: Speedway Rush
Mario Kart: Speedway Rush! (in Japanese: マリオカートスピードウェイラッシュ Mario Kāto: Supīdou~Eirasshu!) is the newest title of Mario Kart, released for the Nintendo Switch, having the classic racing genre. It's the main 9th installment in the series, and the thirteenth overall in the series. This is the second Mario Kart title to be released for the Nintendo Switch and the first title to be included in a console with another game already existing. A minor new feature introduced in Mario Kart, was the Riptide mode which lets the player turn its kart into a motorboat and ride the surface of water, as opposed to the underwater driving mechanic. Thus some courses have two ramps that lead to different paths, one is the surface path and the other for the underwater one. However, not every course has that function. Otherwise, no new gimmick was added unlike most recent games, as this compiles various features that were present in each game, for example, the Special Items from Double Dash!, the Mission Modes in Mario Kart DS, the aforementioned underwater and gliding mechanics, the kart customization and coins from Mario Kart 7 and the antigravitation from Mario Kart 8. Similar to Mario Kart 8 and its Deluxe version, Speedway Rush! sees the addition of four new cups, the Bell and Cherry Cup which belong to the Nitro Courses and the Egg and Feather Cups, belonging to the Retro Courses, only that they are unlockable instead of being Downloadable Content. Gameplay Mario Kart: Speedway Rush, as mentioned before, brings the same classic gameplay and elements, having identical controls as in Mario Kart 8: Deluxe. Players pick their favorite character, and choose a specific kart, and can opt to use the default settings or customize the parts of the vehicles, such as tires, gliders, motors and propellers for the motorboats. Each vehicle and part has certain advantages and disadvantages the player can use to their liking, as sometimes they are mere aesthetic. After picking their favorite character and vehicle of preference the player can pick a cup out of the 12 ones, though 6 are available from the start and the other half needs to be unlocked. The main premise is the classic one, being the first to reach the finish first. Much like in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8 the number of players in a race is twelve. However, the courses have different shapes, tracks and length, and they are filled of Item Boxes that, as expected, grants the player an item that can help go further on the race. However, the items one can get is actually determined on the position of the player in the race, for example, if the player is in the first place, they will usually have defensive enemies such as Bananas and Fake Item Boxes, while the ones that are in a lower place will receive more offensive and quirky items such as Shells and Mushrooms. It should also be noted that there are some coins scattered during the course, and the player can pick them up, which they can raise the speed, but if you crash onto another player's kart, you'll lose coins. Being hit from an item makes you lose them too. Some other minor mechanics such as the halfpipe tricks, being able to look backwards and gliding in the air, riding in the surface of the water or diving underwater return in the track, being indispensable to progress on. Below there's a table that shows the point spread after reaching to the finish in a certain place, as it's varied and depends completely on the place. The higher your place is, the more points you receive. The player who has the most points is the winner of the golden cup, pursued by the second and third place who receive the silver and bronze cups. Characters Mii Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games